


You're my friend

by melianthus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All these friendships and relationships are based off our rps, And I'm not even sorry, Dean is the worst, Everyone hates Dean, F/M, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Ocs are mine and Payton's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Winchester's are mentioned, They probably won't even actually be in any of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melianthus/pseuds/melianthus
Summary: “Look, just promise me that you'll do better and help us help you, got it? You're my friend and I care about you as much as I care about Nova. I'd hate to see anything happen to either of you.”Smiling at her, Kevin nodded, lightly squeezing her hands. “Alright, I promise, really. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to hear about my death any time soon.”(This is going to be a series of drabbles/oneshots on the friendships, and maybe even relationships, between mine and Payton's characters, Canon and ocs.)





	1. Kevin & Lucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyPA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyPA/gifts).



> Disclaimer that all Canon characters, such as Kevin, belong to the CW and the supernatural writers, but ocs such as Lucy is mine (and in Nova&Jenna's case, Payton's.)

Kevin's focus on the tablet and his notes was abruptly broken by three sharp knocks followed by a pause and then two more. Despite having given the secret knock correctly, Kevin hesitantly approached the door with his holy water super soaker.

“Kev, open up. Your girlfriend is heavy.” The voice on the other side said almost whiningly, and the prophet could hear a small note of a southern accent.

Keeping the water gun in hand, Kevin opened the door to reveal Nova leaning against a very tiny Lucy. The shorter of the two gave him a smile.

“I sent you a text, y'know, to tell you I was gonna be bringing Nova home. Mind giving me a hand with supernova over here?” She asked.

It took him less than a second to register what was happening, and Kevin nodded and set aside the water gun to take Nova off Lucy's hands. His arm wrapped around the huntress's waist and he pulled her close to him. She smelled strongly of alcohol and she was smiling a lot. Kevin could barely make out her slurred words, only really catching a “you're so cute” in the midst of her mumbling.

"How much did she drink?” Kevin asked as Lucy closed the door.

“Um… a lot? I actually lost count.” She admitted, removing her coat and draping it over a chair.

“I'm going to get her to bed. Are you going to stay?”

Lucy shifted around awkwardly, looking askance. “No, I can't. Gotta open the bar tomorrow and all.” She replied, obviously trying to play it cool, though her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt and gave away her anxiety almost immediately to the prophet.

“If you're worried about running into Dean, they're out on a hunt. They won't be back for another week or so.” Kevin assured her, earning him an appreciative smile and a soft laugh. This time he heard something that suspiciously sounded like “fuck Dean” from a very drunk nova. It was no secret between them that they didn't enjoy the company of the eldest Winchester. Lucy had her own reasons concerning her late sister and mother, while Kevin and Nova's reasons were more centered around the man's questionable morals. And Kevin knew that Dean wasn’t the only one making Lucy apprehensive about staying, but when he said they were on a hunt, Jenna was included in that statement.

Lucy visibly relaxed with this newfound knowledge, her hands dropping to save her shirt from wrinkling. “I'd love to stay, but I should get back. The drive back up to Nebraska isn't exactly a short one.” They all knew this to be true, so Kevin wasn’t going to force her to stay.

“At least help yourself to some coffee. Allow me the assurance that you won't fall asleep at the wheel.” Kevin insisted, shifting slightly to keep Nova on her feet. Lucy nodded and made her way into the kitchen while Kevin took Nova into their bedroom and helped her in.

It didn't take too long for Nova to fall asleep, though she had wanted to cuddle but Kevin promised he would return to cuddle once Lucy was back on the road. After all, it was rude to leave someone alone in such a big bunker.

Entering the kitchen, Kevin found the barmaid stirring her coffee, looking rather absent-minded. He took another step into the room, pulling out a metal chair to at least let his presence be known.

“You okay?”

Lucy looked over and raised an eyebrow at him. “I could ask you the same. Nova says you've been spending more time on your rock friend.”

That elicited a soft groan and an eye roll from the prophet. “Not that much. I'm just getting closer. It's not getting easier, but I've got more information to decipher now and-”

“And you need to not work yourself to death.” Lucy interrupted. “And to not worry us sick over you.”

“You worry about me?” He didn't seem convinced, and now it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes.

“Of course, dumbass. We all do. I'm sure Sam and Dean their fair share of worrying over you. Nova worries and then she tells me about it and then I worry. Even Jenna worries about you, Kev.” She kept going without giving him a chance to respond. “Just, take breaks, will you? And listen to your girlfriend, bc if you don't, one day she will go all SuperNova and explode on all of us. I'd hate to see what she would do if anything happened to you, Kevin.”

Kevin was honestly astounded by that. He knew that Nova worried about him, and he knew Sam and Dean had their concerns, but as much as they preached about all of them being a family, Kevin could never fully buy into that. Really, he mainly assumed they wouldn’t want him to die because they’d lose an important asset they found useful. But hearing that Lucy worried about him, and even Jenna(if he even believed that, though Lucy had no reason to lie to him), it warmed his heart.

“Thanks, Lucy. I guess I don’t see that very often. Nova scolds me, but I guess I’m too stubborn.” He admitted. He wasn’t sure when he’d sat down, but he realized he had when Lucy moved over to sit beside him, turning her body to face him.

“So is she.” She told him with a smile. Leaning forward, she took his hands in her own. “Look, just promise me that you'll do better and help us help you, got it? You're my friend and I care about you as much as I care about Nova. I'd hate to see anything happen to either of you.” She basically repeated her earlier warning, but this time it was more familial and genuine, more focused on her concern for him than just her concern for Nova.

Smiling at her, Kevin nodded, lightly squeezing her hands. “Alright, I promise, really. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to hear about my death any time soon.” The comment was meant to be a joke, but it left a layer of gloom over them.

Lucy leaned back and picked up her coffee mug, taking a sip. “Good. You're not allowed to die. Now, I don't suppose y’all have any cookies or something, do you?” She asked to lighten the mood. Kevin laughed softly and got up to fetch her some pie from the fridge. “Oh my God, is that Dean's?” She asked, eyes widening slightly.

“Yeah, it is.” Kevin replied, holding it up to show the sticky note that clearly marked it as the older Winchester's.

A devilish grin spread on Lucy's lips. Her hands stretched out towards him and made a grabbing gesture. “Gimme!”


	2. Adam & Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never stop hating on Dean and I won't apologize for it.
> 
> (Adam and Kevin are characters belonging to supernatural writers, but their characterization is something I developed through roleplaying.)

Returning from the trip to the grocery store, because honestly, he was the only one trusted enough to get proper nutritional food, Adam found Kevin dozing off at his desk in the library. Now, Adam wasn’t cruel; he knew that the poor kid only ever got a few hours of sleep per day, most of the time thanks to Nova. And Adam also wasn’t like Dean, who had a habit of waking up the sleep deprived prophet with loud noises, much to the annoyance of everyone present. Still, he knew that Kevin would get a painfully uncomfortable crick in his neck if he slept like he was, shoulders still raised, as if he couldn’t yet relax even in his sleep, and head resting on the tablet, the only cushion being his hands folded underneath his cheek.

It had to be the most uncomfortable position to sleep in, and Adam knew this quite well. And given that Nova was out on a hunt with her sister at the moment, it fell upon Adam’s shoulders to look after Kevin, fully warned that he’d be skinned if anything happened to the prophet.

As he passed by, Adam gently knocked on the table, tossing back a quick “wakey, wakey, Kev,” as he continued to the kitchen. He was almost afraid that Kevin wouldn’t have heard him, but the boy was a light sleeper, of course he woke up.

Even with how gentle the wake up call had been, Kevin still jolted as he awoke, looking around wildly with a sticky note stuck to his cheek, though it fluttered down to the table at a particularly sharp turn of his head. Brown eyes finally seemed to land on the blond man, who gave him a quick and cheerful wave.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Adam grinned, setting the groceries down and glancing over as Kevin stood and approached the kitchen. “Figured you’d like to eat something, since I don’t think you even had breakfast this morning.”

“Guess I forgot, sorry.” Kevin shrugged nonchalantly as he yawned. “How long have you been out?”

“I could ask you the same. I was only out for half an hour, and you fell asleep. It’s just past noon and you’ve already napped. That kinda proves you should be sleeping more.”

“I was just… resting my eyes.”Another noncommittal shrug. Adam rolled his eyes in response.

“Uh-huh, sure. Pretty sure I heard you snore, buddy.” He half joked as groceries were put away.

“Shut up. I just… I haven’t been sleeping right… well, more like I can’t sleep lately.” Kevin admitted softly, sitting down on one of the metal chairs.

“Is it because Nova is out hunting?” Adam asked, his tone suddenly serious. Kevin wasn’t exactly eager to let Nova go off on a hunt, just as much as Adam hadn’t wanted Jenna going off either, at least not without him. He was sure they both had the same worries that were only quelled when they received a daily call from the twins. Seeing the sad puppy look on Kevin’s face, Adam spoke up again, his voice more teasing this time, “Look, if you need someone to cuddle you to sleep, all you have to do is ask. I’ll gladly spoon you, buddy.”

It earned him a laugh, which was good. “No, thank you. Besides, Jenna said they’d be back tomorrow, so I’ll be fine.” Kevin assured him, still smiling a little. The prophet stood up and went over to rummage through the remaining groceries. He pulled out an orange and began to peel it.

“Hey, you better share that.” Adam warned, moving closer to try to pluck the half-peeled orange out of Kevin’s hands.

Immediately, Kevin leaned away and help up the fruit to keep it away from Adam. “No way, get your own!”

“I’m taller than you, Tran.”

“If you take my orange, I will knee you in the balls, Milligan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much shorter than the last chapter. Next one will be about Nova and Lucy.


End file.
